


Rivals in the Streets; Lovers in the Sh-SHUT UP WE'RE NOT DATING

by 99GreenBottles



Series: HINAMORI [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Established hinamori, M/M, Miya Atsumu's Lack of Rollerskating Skills, Post-Time Skip, Rollerskating, Secret Relationship, Suspicious Sakusa Kiyoomi, hinamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Celebrating in a bar after victories was usually a time to invite your partner. However that's easier said than done when no-one knows about your relationship and you just played your boyfriend in the match that you won.Or the one where Hinata and Komori are dating, and Sakusa is getting sus.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Komori Motoya
Series: HINAMORI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Rivals in the Streets; Lovers in the Sh-SHUT UP WE'RE NOT DATING

The Black Jackals had won against the EJP Raijin, and like any other victory, they were going to a bar to celebrate. Those who had partners would bring them whilst the singles would hit on those in the bar, unless they were Sakusa. Sakusa tried to avoid going to the bar at all cost. "Yeah I'll be out in a bit!" Hinata shouted at Bokuto and Atsumu as he slowly got changed. The two accepted it as a valid excuse and left Hinata alone to change. After that Hinata sped up his changing and ran out of the locker room and to the other locker room where he waited outside, "Guess who!" Hinata said as he put his hands around his boyfriend's eyes.

"Shouyou?" Komori replied.

"Yeah!" Hinata smiled as he removed his arms and turned to kiss Komori, "If things go to plan, we have five minutes before I need to rejoin my teammates,"

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Komori asked.

"The supply closet is usually a good place," Hinata said as they ran to the supply closet, checked that no-one was near and snuck in, lodging a broom in the door so that no-one would interrupt them. Komori pinned Hinata against the wall as Hinata began to kiss him. Komori opened his mouth allowing Hinata's tongue to slide in whilst Komori began to do the same to Hinata. Both knew to keep it tame and quick. Soon they stopped, Hinata used his phone camera to make himself presentable before leaving and hurrying to his teammates. 

* * *

Sakusa was making his way to the front of the building, he didn't particularly want to go out to the bar, but he skipped the last two. When he passed the supply closet he had to do a double take. He could have sworn that he saw his cousin and teammate. Sakusa brushed it off, if it was Hinata then all would happen would be Hinata begging Komori for advise on receiving, but it still was suspicious. He decided to brush it off... For now.

The trip to the bar had started off uneventful, but everything started off uneventful so that wasn't an excuse for the current situation Sakusa found himself in, at least that's what he told himself. Somehow, he had been subjected to becoming Bokuto and Atsumu's wingman as both tried to pick people up. Sakusa didn't realise how desperate they were until he saw how they would talk to anyone... Literally anyone, "If things keep going this bad then we might have to start making moves on Omiomi," Atsumu suggested to Bokuto, due to both of them being beyond tipsy Sakusa was unsure whether he was meant to hear it or not, he decided that not was the correct answer as he finally told the two that he was joining the rest of the team again.

"Did Omi-san get tired of Atsumu-san and Bokuto-san?" Hinata asked Sakusa as he returned, whilst Hinata had also been drinking Sakusa could sense that he had drunk considerably less than the two mentioned, Sakusa concluded that Hinata was most likely tipsy. However Hinata seemed to be preoccupied with his phone and more interested in whatever he was doing on it rather than what Sakusa had to say; or at least Sakusa assumed much seeing as Hinata had barely looked up from his phone only noticing Sakusa sit down.

"You could be their wingman," Sakusa suggested, he knew that soon the two would be back to "retrieve" him and drag him around the bar to pick up anyone who would even listen to them.

"So that's what they're doing," Hinata mumbled, "You could always get Meian-san to stop them,"

"I suppose," Sakusa replied before going off to do that, "Meian-san, Bokuto-san and Miya-kun seem to still be picking up people. I think that it may be disturbing some of the bar's patrons. Not that I mind us being kicked out, it would end the evening earlier,"

"Th-thank you for bringing this to my attention Sakusa-kun, I'll go and deal with them," Meian gave his girlfriend an apologetic look before getting up to find Bokuto and Atsumu. 

"If you don't want to be here, you could just leave," Hinata pointed out to Sakusa, who assumed that he must have overheard his conversation with Meian. Sakusa noticed Hinata looking at his phone before promptly putting it away, "Omi-san?"

"Yes?" it must have been the one drink, but Sakusa decided to entertain Hinata's question.

"When's the right time to move in with someone?" Hinata asked, Sakusa eyed him curiously, "It's for a friend!" Hinata quickly added, only making Sakusa more suspicious.

"Well I guess it depends on what the two people's relationship is," Sakusa answered, and it was correct, it was not suitable for two strangers to suddenly decide to move in together apart from a roommate situation, which judging from to context that Hinata had given, was most likely not the case. However if the two were friends it could make sense depending on the financial situation of both, common interests and lifestyle choices, "As well as other factors,"

"I suppose," Hinata nodded, "Say the two get on well - really well, what would you do?"

This friend had a very specific link to Hinata, Sakusa thought, "Well it depends, living together is pretty big. Obviously if renting an apartment on their own was too expensive it would make sense because they know each other better than a stranger. But if the financial side of things is not a problem then it becomes a different matter. Does your _friend_ have any financial problems?"

"Not that I know of," Hinata answered, maybe Sakusa was wrong to be suspicious all along, Hinata's answer implied that he really was talking about a friend, he would certainly know about his own financial situation, besides unless Hinata was making regular large purchases then he should be in the same financial position as Sakusa, and Sakusa could rent out an apartment on his own. Unless Hinata was lying and pretending that this was a friend when in reality it was him he was asking for? Sakusa mentally shook his head, Occam's Razor. The simplest solution is the most likely one, the simplest solution in this case is that Hinata is telling the truth and really is asking for a friend. Sakusa now mentally nodded, deciding to trust Hinata, the one drink must be playing with his head.

"Then I would recommend that your friend talks to the person they intend to move in, both parties need to be willing for the arrangement to be successful," Sakusa answered.

"Yeah, I'll tell them that," Hinata replied, his face showing that he wasn't satisfied with the answer given. Sakusa's head once again began to go through all the posibilites. Hinata had referred to his friend as _them_. On one hand Hinata could be using them to distance himself from said friend. On the other hand his answer to Sakusa's first question back to him implied that Hinata could be setting up a hypothetical situation in which them would be the appropriate pronoun to use. Or perhaps Hinata's friend used the pronouns they/them. Finally there was the possibility that Hinata was lying about the friend thing and instead was asking for himself, and got caught up in his lie forgetting to add a convincing pronoun. And if Hinata was lying, then why was he lying? He didn't have any reason to hide wanting to have a roommate from Sakusa, as long as said roommate wasn't himself. Was Hinata about to ask Sakusa to move in with him? Sakusa's mind then wandered back to his previous suspicions, was Hinata planning on moving in with Komori? Sakusa mentally shrugged everything away, it wasn't like it mattered to him anyway, unless Hinata was asking him to move in, in which he would immediately refuse. 

"Even if your friend really wants to move in with this other person," Sakusa found himself offering Hinata advise, it really must be the drink. That or he was growing soft, "They need to consider the feelings of the other person," just in case the other person used they/them Sakusa decided to keep up the pronoun usage, "Becoming roommates with someone can potentially strain the relationship. Say one has a habit the other doesn't like,"

"Like if you and Atsumu-san moved in. You wouldn't like Atsumu-san's slobbish nature and Atsumu-san would not like your cleaning habits," Hinata used an example to explain the point to himself.

"Exactly. Also food sharing and shopping could be an issue. Not to mention that you're around them everyday, they aren't just a friend anymore - you live with them now. If you have an argument, unless you crash elsewhere, you still have to face them," Sakusa continued to give advise.

"I never thought of that, there really is a difference between a relationship and living together," Hinata said, Sakusa picked up on the usage of _relationship_ , perhaps said friend was thinking on moving in with their partner, or once again this was about Hinata and his partner. Either way if romance was involved then that added new complications, "When you put it like that though, it sounds like there's no positives,"

"I guess there are positives. If you learn to compromise and get past the initial awkwardness, then you get closer with the person and your relationship strengthens. It's also like a relationship milestone, I guess," Sakusa explained.

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Hinata commented.

"I moved in with someone once when I was still in college, now an ex, but we were dating at the time," Sakusa explained.

"Omi-san? Date someone? Well I never!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What's this about Omi-Omi and dating?" Atsumu asked as he approached.

"Nothing," Sakusa glared at him, "If you don't mind Hinata-kun and I were having a serious conversation before you arrived,"

"Sure," Atsumu rolled his eyes before leaving to annoy Bokuto.

"So it's all about making sure both people are ready to live together," Hinata summarised.

"Yes. The physical moving in is not hard, but the living together part is. Not to mention if this is about your friend and their partner you have to account for possibly sharing a bed," Sakusa said. Sakusa picked up on Hinata's blush.

"I never thought about that," Hinata managed to say.

"So it is about your friend and their partner," Sakusa said.

"Um, yeah. He wants to move in with her," Hinata said, Sakusa noticed the sudden change of pronouns, maybe it was just the alcohol taking it's affects on Hinata. That explained everything really.

"Tell him to make sure that she is also ready to progress the relationship like this. It is a big step up and brings new risks at first. If they do go ahead, then the best of luck to both of them," Sakusa said, feeling accomplished of finally dealing with the problem and solving it.

"Yeah! That's really good advise Omi-san, thanks! I'll make sure to tell him that. I should come to you for advise more often," Hinata smiled.

"Please don't," Sakusa replied. Hinata looked at his phone again.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Hinata said, getting off of his chair to say his goodbyes to everyone. Most were surprised that Hinata was bailing before Sakusa, however Sakusa was more intrigued as to what might have been on Hinata's phone to make him suddenly decided to leave. Luckily Hinata had left his phone unlocked on the table. Sakusa picked it up and looked at the message that Hinata had just received, it was from Kageyama, Sakusa knew that the two were friends from high school and still kept in touch so he didn't question the contact. 

**From: Kageyama To: Hinata [23:04]**

I heard you won. Come over and we can celebrate.

 **From: Hinata** **To: Kageyama [23:04]**

Sure, I call it night with the team, we were all at the bar anyway. Bokuto and Atsumu are too drunk to have fun with whilst sober. Although I am tipsy. Be there soon!

Sakusa wondered if Kageyama was the mentioned friend, or perhaps Hinata was lying and was planning on moving in with Kageyama. Sakusa looked around the bar, he wasn't sure how soon soon would be as Hinata had gotten caught up talking to Bokuto and Atsumu; and so Sakusa figured he would have enough time to shut down another one of his suspicions about Hinata. At first Sakusa was caught off guard when he saw that Hinata in fact did have Komori's number on his phone and that after Kageyama, he was the most recent person to text him. But after seeing the most recent text, he could understand why.

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:49]**

Looks like your cousin freed himself, he's approaching the table again. I'll keep him company for you. Have a good night!

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:50]**

That's good to hear. Have a good night too!

Sakusa was slightly confused and warmhearted, he never expected Hinata to be the one looking out for him, but then again did he really know much about Hinata? Sakusa decided to scroll up a bit, the two seemed to be talking for quite a bit after the match from the times displayed.

**From: Komori To: Hinata [21:36]**

Did you make it to your teammates is time?

**From: Hinata To: Komori [21:41]**

Yh. I don't think they suspect anything. Omi is coming tonigh, which is a shock.

**From: Komori To: Hinata [21:42]**

Wow, unexpected. Did someone force him?

**From: Hinata To: Komori [21:42]**

No

 **From: Komori To: Hinata** **[21:43]**

Are you sure that it's him? Jk. Enjoy tonight! Please can you look out for Sakusa for me

**From: Hinata To Komori [21:43]**

ofc

**From: Komori To: Hinata [21:43]**

thx

**From: Hinata To: Komori [21:43]**

np

Sakusa was happy that both were looking out for him, but suspicious as to why his cousin was concerned as to if Hinata made it back to the team on time.

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:11]**

lol, Omi's been kidnapped by Bokuto and Atsumu

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:12]**

How drunk are they?

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:12]**

Bokuto is three beers away from blackout drunk and Atsumu only needs a couple of shots until he should be done for the night

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:13]**

rip Sakusa. And you?

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:14]**

A couple of shots of vodka and a beer. I'm on my second beer.

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:14]**

Stay safe ok

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:15]**

I will, ok

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:16]**

good, good. I'm gonna watch that kids' show you keep nagging me to watch

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:16]**

I don't nag!

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:17]**

I know! I know! Remember, make sure Sakusa's fine. don't drink too much. stay safe. luv u

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:17]**

I know. luv u 2

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:18]**

I'll have 1 more beer after this and stop, k?

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:18]**

k

Sakusa wasn't sure if his suspicions were confirmed or not, the way that the two said that they "loved" each other was in an insincere and childish way which could imply that they were just friends joking with each other. Sakusa looked over to Hinata, noting that he was still trapped in conversation and that there was still time to read more messages

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:42]**

I'm never letting you chose a movie now

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:42]**

It wasn't that bad!

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:43]**

It was. I felt like I was being preached to go to the toilet when I needed to and make sure I wash my hands afterwards for 20 mins!

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:44]**

That was the worst episode, watch a different one!

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:44]**

No

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:45]**

Pls

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:45]**

No

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:45]**

If you don't then I'll never continue what we started in the supply closet again

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:46]**

You won't. You always cave in

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:47]**

I can hold a grudge! You've just never seen me!

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:47]**

Because you give up seconds into holding the grudge

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:48]**

Whatever. Are you still free tomorrow afternoon?

**From: Komori To: Hinata [22:48]**

Yh, what're you planning?

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:48]**

A surprise ;p... it might extend into the night if ur lucky ;)

**From: Hinata To: Komori [22:49]**

Looks like your cousin freed himself, he's approaching the table again. I'll keep him company for you. Have a good night!

And Sakusa was back where he started. He wondered what the two were going to do the next day. Lovers or not, the two were closer than Sakusa thought. He quickly remembered his moral compass and gave Hinata back his privacy by returning to the messages with Kageyama and turning off his phone. Soon Hinata returned and Sakusa handed him his phone, "Thanks Omi-san, I would have totally forgotten that if it wasn't for you!" Hinata smiled before using his phone clock to see the time, "Crap! I need to go!" Hinata ran out of the bar, Sakusa decided that he would call it a night and also left the bar shortly after, calling a certain cousin to pick him up.

"What is it this time Sakusa?" Komori asked him.

"I need you to pick me up," Sakusa explained.

"Ugh! I just got undressed!" Komori complained.

"The come in your pyjamas or something," Sakusa sighed, "You're just going to be in a car, besides it's nighttime so no-one will really be able to see what you're wearing,"

"I could be in my boxers for all you know, or I could sleep in the nude," Komori teased him, "Yes I'm in my jammies, but it's late and I'm tired,"

"If you don't pick me up then Bokuto-san and Atsumu-kun will forcibly drag me around god knows how many bars until they find someone desperate enough to fuck them," Sakusa explained.

"Aren't the other members of the team there?" Komori asked.

"Most of them are with their partners and will probably be leaving soon, seeing as most are reaching their limits," Sakusa explained.

"What about Hinata-kun? Can't he stop the other two or something?" Komori asked.

"He left early, Kageayama-kun wants to celebrate with him," Sakusa explained.

"Jeez! Just call a taxi or uber or something!" Komori whined.

"Who knows what germs are in there?" Sakusa answered.

"I'm not your chauffeur!" Komori protested, "But fine! It's a one of though!" both knew that this was the seventeenth time in that year in which Sakusa had called Komori to pick him up after being forced to go to some team gathering and being left stranded because somehow Bokuto, Atsumu and/or Hinata had brought alcohol into it and wouldn't let Sakusa skip that part.

"Bye, tolerate you," Sakusa said.

"Tolerate you too," Komori chuckled as he hung up. Soon he had arrived to pick Sakusa up. 

"Why are you in a weasel onesie?" Sakusa asked as he entered the passenger seat of the car.

"If you don't like it, you can make your own way home," Komori replied.

"I never said that I didn't like it, although I can't say that it suits you, I merely asked you why you were wearing it," Sakusa explained.

"Because I got it as a present," Komori answered.

"So was it you and Hinata-kun in the supply closet after lunch or did I not see something right?" Sakusa asked.

"Um, yeah it was us," Komori looked away from Sakusa and focused on the road.

"What did he want with you?" Sakusa asked.

"Nothing much, I can't really remember to be perfectly honest," Komori answered.

"Okay," Sakusa knew that his cousin was lying, but it was an issue to deal with when he had more evidence.

* * *

Komori dropped Sakusa off at his house and drove back to his own, whilst he knew that he should let Hinata enjoy his night with Kageyama, he also need to warn him of a suspicious Sakusa.

**From: Komori To: Hinata [23:56]**

Sakusa saw us either go into or out of the supply closet tonight. Just letting you know. Night night! Love you! See you tomorrow!

**From: Hinata To: Komori [23:58]**

Ok, thanks for letting me know. Love you more! Can't wait for tomorrow! (did I mention how much I love you?)

**From: Komori To: Hinata [23:59]**

Don't stay up too late! Now I'm going to sleep!

**From: Hinata To: Komori [00:00]**

I don't intend to. Sure Kageyama's been fun so far but it's only a matter of time before he takes this back to volleyball.

**From: Komori To: Hinata [00:00]**

LET ME SLEEP

**From: Hinata To: Komori [00:01]**

FINE

* * *

The team had the day off after their match to relax, Sakusa was sitting on his bed do their supposedly necessary social media updates that the team required when he looked at the clock. It was half four in the afternoon meaning that he still had a decent amount of time before he needed to make dinner, suddenly was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sakusa walked up to the door and peered through the key hole, a habit he had gained since joining the team. He always did it just in case it was one of the three children of the team who had come to annoy him because opening the door seemed to be enough of an acceptance for them to drag Sakusa along. As he had suspected it was Atsumu. Sakusa was about to retreat from the door and let Atsumu wait until he inevitably gave up and went away, but just as he was about to pull away from the keyhole he entered a staring match, "I can see that yer there Omi-kun," Atsumu said and Sakusa assumed that it was accompanied with his trademark smirk, "I'm not going! Open the door!" Atsumu added. Sakusa doubted this, surely Atsumu would give up if Sakusa just didn't open the door. Sure he would probably be persistent with the knocking and shouting, but Sakusa could ignore that.

As it turns out Sakusa could not ignore that, "What!" Sakusa snapped as he opened the door.

"Finally!" Atsumu whined, "I thought I was about to lose my voice there!"

"Then don't shout," Sakusa replied before slamming the door in his face, unfortunately for Sakusa, Atsumu wedged his foot in front of the door just in time.

"Here me out Omi-kun," Atsumu said.

"Fine," Sakusa sighed, "Well? I'm waiting,"

"Yeah yeah, because we all know yer the leader of a drug ring who has no time in his busy schedule. We all know," Atsumu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, I will shove this door into your foot until it closes if you don't explain yourself," Sakusa threatened.

"So I called Bokkun to see if he was free, as it turns out he's not," Atsumu began to explain, "So then I call Shoukkun, and he' apparently busy too!" Sakusa smugly grinned, knowing full well why Hinata was busy. Well not the full truth, but just that he had a surprise for his cousin that he was potentially dating, "What're ya grinning at? Asshole,"

"Your pathetic existence, that's all," Sakusa replied.

"Hey! I'm the best setter in the world! It is a privilege to get to spike my tosses!" Atsumu shouted in protest.

"You say privilege, others say punishment," Sakusa joked, but he knew that Atsumu's tosses were good and that he did like spiking them.

"Omi-omi!" Atsumu cried, "You wound me!"

"Anyway, is that it? Your friends are busy and you chose to annoy me instead? Don't you have a hangover to deal with?" Sakusa asked.

"I dealt with it! 'Samu was proper pissed about it though," Atsumu replied.

"Well you've annoyed me, so you can go now," Sakusa said as he began to close the door again.

"No! That's not why I came here! I'm taking you out rollerskating!" Atsumu declared.

"No," Sakusa replied quickly as he slammed the door into Atsumu's foot again.

"Ow!" Atsumu winced in pain, both of them knew that he knew it was coming, "You opened the door! That's as good as a yes for you!" Sakusa was shocked that Atsumu was self-aware to some extent, maybe he had been underestimating his intelligence. Sakusa changed Atsumu's mental status from idiot, to almost a functioning human.

"I'm not coming," Sakusa replied bluntly.

"Yes you are!" Atsumu smirked as he tugged on Sakusa sleeve.

"Get off me!" Sakusa snarled as he slapped Atsumu's face.

"Omi-omi! My face!" Atsumu cried.

"Sorry Miya-kun," Sakusa replied sincerely, which annoyed him.

"For the last time! Call me Atsumu!" Atsumu protested, "And if you're really sorry you can make it up to me by going rollerskating with me,"

Sakusa let out a sigh, every time they managed to drag him along somehow, "Fine,"

"Wait? Really? You'll really come?" Atsumu asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I said I would, didn't I?" Sakusa replied.

"I promise that it'll be fun!" Atsumu grinned as he dragged Sakusa.

"Get off and let me lock the door," Sakusa said in a warning tone.

Soon Sakusa found himself having to hold Atsumu's hand as Atsumu was incompetent at rollerskating and kept falling on the floor, which Sakusa did laugh at, "It's not funny Omi-omi!" Atsumu pouted as Sakusa let go of him as the sped round a corner, "Wait a minute... Isn't that Shoukkun?" Sakusa turned his gaze to where Atsumu was looking, and sure enough it was Komori and Hinata.

"Yeah," Sakusa replied, offering a hand for Atsumu to grab as he pulled himself up, "I think we should stay so we can show off your A plus rollerskating skills to them,"

"Hey! I'm just having a bad day today! I'm usually a boss at this! The whole rink cowers at my presence!" Atsumu lied.

"They cower because they fear you'll crash into them and fall on top of them," Sakusa pointed out.

"No they don't!" Atsumu protested, "Shoukkun! Omi-omi here says that I can't skate to save my life!" Atsumu began to approach Hinata before promptly falling down on his way there.

"I think you just proved why Omi-san says that," Hinata giggled.

"Shoukkun!" Atsumu shouted, "I know! It's all because Omi-kun slammed his door on my foot! That's why I'm having trouble today,"

"You wish," Sakusa rolled his eyes as he skated over to them, "The real reason you didn't want to come here alone was because you wanted someone to support you and make you look less bad - unfortunately the second part is impossible,"

"Omi-omi! What lies are you spouting!" Atsumu protested.

"Well then, my annoying cousin here will just have to teach you," Komori said as he nudged Sakusa.

"There was a reason why you were my favourite cousin, and you went and threw it out the window," Sakusa muttered.

"Ouch!" Hinata exclaimed as he fell down. He had been trying to help Atsumu up which result in Atsumu falling on top of him knocking Hinata down, Sakusa promptly took out his phone and took a photo of the two.

"Don't take him ice skating any time soon," Komori said to Sakusa.

"I was only dragged here, I don't plan on taking Miya-kun anywhere," Sakusa replied.

"Sure," Komori raised his eyebrows, "That's totally it,"

"What do you mean?" Sakusa questioned him.

"Well you two were holding hands," Komori pointed out.

"He was grabbing onto me before that, we settled on holding hands so he doesn't just lie on the floor the whole time," Sakusa explained.

"Someone's grown soft for a certain setter!" Komori teased him, "If it were anyone else you wouldn't have even done that,"

"Having him tag along and keep falling would make me look bad," Sakusa explained.

"Yes but now almost everyone in the rink probably thinks that you two are dating - and you're well known volleyball players," Komori explained as Sakusa groaned, "Ooh, looks like your time's up," Komori pointed to the LED wheels on Sakusa's roller skates which had begun flashing in red, signalling that his time had run out. Sakusa grabbed Atsumu and dragged him out of the rink.

"What do you think those two were doing together?" Atsumu asked Sakusa.

"Don't know," Sakusa replied.

"Whaddya say we spy on them?" Atsumu smirked.

"Fifty-fifty on anything we buy though," Sakusa replied.

"Deal," Atsumu grinned as we walked up to the counter and bought two large milkshakes and a plate of chicken nuggets to share.

"Miya-kun, we're athletes, this doesn't look like a meal that we should be eating," Sakusa pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to do a run or something after Omi-kun," Atsumu replied before shoving a chicken nugget into Sakusa mouth.

"Don't! Do that," Sakusa shouted at him.

"I won't do that if you call me 'Tsumu," Atsumu smirked at him.

"Fine... 'Tsumu," Sakusa rolled his eyes, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Komori making a heart with his hands. Sakusa promptly flipped him off.

"Ya found them yet?" Atsumu asked.

"One annoying cousin over there," Sakusa said pointing to where the two were. The two of them watched in silence, much to their dismay nothing happened.

"Well that was boring!" Atsumu complained.

"Wait," Sakusa signalled for Atsumu to remain quiet, the two watched as Komori and Hinata went up to the counter.

"Hold the fuck up!" Atsumu shouted as the two watched Hinata wrap his arm around Komori's waist, prompting the other to put his arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"I said be quiet 'Tsumu!" Sakusa harshly whispered at him.

"The two were here on a date!" Atsumu continued to shout.

"And we were spying on them until you revealed our hiding spot," Sakusa whispered to him.

"What's up losers," Komori greeted them as he waited for Hinata to return, Atsumu stared at him dumbfounded whilst Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh! Is it a double date?" Hinata asked as he came over with two coffees.

"Why would I date an idiot like Miya-kun?" Sakusa asked. Atsumu then began to try and shove chicken nuggets into Sakusa's mouth.

"We had an agreement! Now eat the chicken nuggets!" Atsumu shouted. Komori and Hinata began to laugh at them.

"Relationship goals," Komori whispered to Hinata. Hinata then took a photo of the two.

**MSBY Group Chat**

**From: Hinata To: Everyone [17:18]**

_{photo he just took}_

**From: Hinata To: Everyone [17:19]**

Nothing to see here, just Atsumu-san shoving chicken nuggets into Omi-san's mouth

**From: Bokuto To: Everyone [17:19]**

y didn't u invite me

**From: Atsumu To: Everyone [17:20]**

You were "busy" when I asked!

**From: Bokuto To: Everyone [17:20]**

styyyyyyyll

 **From:** **Meian To: Everyone [17:21]**

Stop traumatising Sakusa-kun Atsumu-kun

**From: Sakusa To: Everyone [17:21]**

Thank you Meian-san

**From: Atsumu To: Everyone [17:22]**

We had an agreement Omi-omi!

**From: Sakusa To: Everyone [17:22]**

If I feel fingers in my mouth I will bite down on them, I don’t care if you’re our starting setter or not Miya-cunt

**From: Atsumu To: Everyone [17:23]**

Rude

* * *

"Bro, we’re not going rollerskating," Kuroo said to Bokuto.

"I know that, we’re going to talk to some people there," Bokuto replied as he made his way to the table the other four were at. He grabbed a chair and placed it by the table, before grabbing ten chicken nuggets and sitting down.

"Bokkun! I paid for those!" Atsumu shouted.

"We went fifty-fifty," Sakusa pointed out, Atsumu used the opening to shove the chicken nuggets into Sakusa’s mouth before Sakusa let them fall out, "Son of a bitch," Sakusa began to clean up the chicken nuggets before eating them normally.

"Have either of you two checked your social medias?" Kuroo asked Atsumu and Sakusa.

"Not today," Atsumu shrugged.

"About an hour ago," Sakusa answered.

"So neither of you have seen it," Kuroo said, bringing out his phone, "You two have a scandal to deal with," 

"What!" Atsumu shouted. Sakusa looked through some of the posts.

"It’s easily explainable,” Sakusa shrugged, “I’m more shocked that people think I would completely drop my standards,"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! In fact I'm the best! You should be honoured that people think we're dating! Isn't that right Shoukkun?" Atsumu shouted back.

"Atsumu-san, you can't even roller skate properly, why would you think that you'd be boyfriend material?" Hinata teased him.

"My brilliant, god like rollerskating abilities have nothing to do with this!" Atsumu crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair, "And it's not like I'm the one who's hiding a relationship," 

"He went there," Sakusa said under his breath.

"Hinata-kun isn't dating anyone!" Bokuto exclaimed, "I'd be the first to know after his partner if he was!" Atsumu laughed at the irony.

"Yeah! Bokuto-san's right!" Hinata said, "I would have told him and you guys if I had begun dating," Hinata mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Komori.

"So we were big idiots," Atsumu retreated, Sakusa on the other hand wasn't buying it, but he wasn't the type to expose his teammate or cousin.

"Yeah," Komori snickered, "Who wasted money on chicken nuggets it seems," eventually Atsumu left with Kuroo and Bokuto and Sakusa returned to his apartment.

* * *

"They were so close to finding out about us," Komori let out a sigh of relief as the four left.

"I know," Hinata rolled his eyes, "Didn't know I joined the nosy team,"

"So tonight?" Komori raised his eyebrows.

"There's still that surprise left," Hinata smirked, he got up and Komori did the same. Hinata slapped Komori's ass as he began to leave, "Hope you didn't plan on sleeping,"


End file.
